The Weather Machine
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Everything is quiet for a while in Jasper, Nevada until Agent Fowler calls the Bots because there is snow falling. In Death Valley. But when Ironelle is sick Ratchet finds out something very surprising about his girlfriend. Ratchet X OC I do not own TFP Rated T to be safe./ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!
1. Chapter 1

"Prime!" yelled Agent Fowler's voice over the computer. Wheeljack, Ironelle, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Optimus, the twins, and Ratchet looked at the screen.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" asked Optimus, Nova and Luna clinging tightly to his legs.

"Take a look." Fowler switched the camera reveling snow falling lightly in Death Valley.

"It's not supposed to be snowing there, right?" Ironelle turned to Bulkhead and Wheeljack, who shook their heads.

"Oh," she ran out of the room, a servo clamped over her mouth.

"There she goes again," said Ratchet.

"Did the Cons build a weather machine?"

"We weren't aware of any Decepticon plans Agent Fowler, but we will start investigating."

* * *

Ironelle walked into an empty main room.

"Where is everybo—" she got distracted by Scrappy, the little tame scraplet that the bots, but mostly the humans, had adopted as their 'pet'.

"Over here Ironelle." It was Ratchet and she walked over to the med-bay, Scrappy chasing her all the way.

"Where is everybody Ratch?"

"Out on a mission, Shadow's recharging in Bulkhead and Wheeljack's quarters, and Nova and Luna are playing quietly over there." The medic pointed to the side where the twins were playing with magnetic blocks. Ironelle sat on the berth, right behind her and rubbed her aching abdomen.

"Want me to give you a checkup?"

"Could ya?"

"Lay down I'll give you a quick checkup." Ratchet walked over with his scanner and scanned her abdomen, where it hurt, and her spark, to make sure nothing was wrong with her spark. He looked over at her face. It was gentle and relaxed. The medic couldn't help but smile and he leaned over and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ironelle pulled away and they blushed deeply.

"I love you Ratchet," her servo cradled his chin and her fingers slightly touched his lip plates.

"You're beautiful," Ratchet whispered, "and I wish I didn't have to break this but..."

"But what?"

"You're sparked." She stared at him wordlessly.

"I'm what?"

"You're sparked. I sparked you." His servo trailed down her chest plate.

"Ratchet don't do that!" she swatted his servo away.

"I thought you used protection! I did! Get the frag off me Ratchet!" She kicked his abdomen and rolled off the berth.

"Ironelle!" said Ratchet, holding a servo over the spot she had kicked him.

"Leave me alone!" She ran out of the room and he sighed.

"A typical femme, always run when something they think bad happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Ironelle walked into the main room. Jack, Raf, and Miko looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" She slumped onto the berth and held her servo over her chest.

"All right something's wrong. What's up?" All three humans walked over to her and looked up at the femme expectantly.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Yeah. We all can."

"Ratchet, he..." Ironelle looked on the brink of tears and she closed her optics.

"What did Ratchet do? I'll get Bulkhead to beat him up!" said Miko.

"No! Don't do that Miko. I guess it's supposed to be a good thing. I actually sort of beat him up myself. Ratchet sparked me. I'm going to have a sparkling."

"What? You let that medic knock you up!?" yelled Miko.

"Miko!" yelled the two boys. Ironelle started crying and she wiped the tears away.

"No, no Ellie, she didn't mean it," said Jack. Raf hugged her leg and she smiled sadly at the little human. She picked Raf up and held him to her chassis. Miko started to look guilty for her actions and Ironelle set Raf on the ground.

"Do you guys know where Ratchet is?"

"He went to the big med-bay."

"I'll be back. Don't mess with anything, Miko." She stood up and walked out.

* * *

"Ratchet?" She walked into the med-bay and the medic had his back turned towards her.

"Ratchet?" He looked at her and scoffed.

"Ratchet I'm sorry." Ironelle wrapped her arms around Ratchet's waist. A bandage was covering his left side and she moved to his other side and examined the bandage. It had a messy spot of blue that was still wet. Energon.

"I hurt you when I kicked you! Oh, Ratchet. I'm so sor—AHH!" She fell over in pain.

"Ironelle!" He knelt next to her pained frame.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Ges—AHH!" She curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Ges...? Gestational chamber! Is it your gestational chamber?"

"Yes!"

He grabbed his scanner and scanned her abdomen. A small spark was now in her gestation chamber and beating strongly. She calmed down and stayed in the ball shape, crying.

"Ironelle it's over now." He picked her up and set on a berth, her in his arms. Her crying subsided and she laid in Ratchet's arms. They both stayed silent and looked at each other. Jack came in and looked at Ironelle and Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet! Optimus needs you!"

"All right Jack." Ratchet stood up and walked to the main room, set Ironelle down and walked over to the computer.

"What is it Optimus?"

"We need your assistance."

"I'll be right there Optimus." He grabbed a few medical supplies and opened the ground bridge.

"Ironelle you're in charge and do not try to come help. It's too dangerous. Rafael close the ground bridge when I'm through."

* * *

Ironelle frowned and turned towards to the humans.

"Think you guys can watch the sparklings?"

"Yeah! No problem!" said Miko.

"Thank you Miko. Jack you're in charge." Ironelle opened the ground bridge and Rafael yelled her name, "Ellie!"

"What do you need Raf?"

"Ratchet said you needed to stay in base."

"So? He's my partner, my doctor, father of my child, but he's not my mate. He can't tell me what to do. Jack make sure nobody fallows me. Miko, that means you." She walked through the ground bridge and Raf closed it with his computer. Jack looked over the railing at Nova and Luna, they were still happily playing with the magnetic blocks and Shadow was still recharging peacefully in her recharge crib.

* * *

Knockout ran towards Ironelle, energon prod out towards her.

"Think again Knockout." She jumped over him and used her ax to knock the pole out of his servo, not to mention scraping his paint job on his shoulder.

"YOU SCRAPED MY PAINT JOB! PREPARE FOR SURGERY!" cried Knockout. Ironelle ducked and flipped over him again.

_::Knockout the green femme is carrying something...valuable.::_

_::Like what?::_

_::A small spark. A sparkling.::_

Knockout began smirking and looked around. The femme was gone.

* * *

Ironelle sliced a few Vehicons in half and gasped. Arcee was knocked off the edge of the cliff.

"ARCEE!" No Vehicons were coming at her and she rushed to the edge and looked down. Arcee hung on with a single servo. She knelt down.

"Grab my servo Arcee!" The blue femme reached with her hanging servo.

"Come on!" Their servos inched closer. Arcee grabbed the larger femme's servo and she desperately tried to pull Arcee up.

"Ironelle! Go! I'll be all right! Go!"

"No I can't leave you! When the leader of the wreckers, Impactor, said that to me...I ran and he was killed. I can't let another one of my comrades get killed! Come on!" She pulled on Arcee's servo harder and pulled her to safety. Arcee coughed because of the dirt and Ironelle hugged her. She let go.

"Are you hurt?"

"My leg." Ironelle looked at Arcee's leg, which was leaking energon.

"This may hurt. I'm going to try to stop it from bleeding." She opened the small compartment on her arm, opened it, she pulled out a rag, and she started dapping at the wound. Arcee looked behind Ironelle. Knockout was coming towards them with his energon prod aimed straight at the middle on Ironelle's back.

"Ironelle! Watch out!" she looked behind her and jumped out of the way.

"Ah, ah, ah. A carrying femme shouldn't be in a battle field."

"Carrying? Ironelle are you sparked?" Arcee looked wide opticed at the green femme.

"You haven't told anyone." Knockout knocked her roughly to the ground and stepped on her chest.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU FRAGGER!"

"Ah, ah, ah." He stuck his energon prod in the middle of her chest. She screamed then fell silent.

"Ironelle!"

* * *

Bulkhead heard someone scream, but then it died down.

"Ellie!"

* * *

Wheeljack threw a Vehicon in the air when he heard the scream. His sword went through the Vehicons chest.

"Ellie!"

* * *

"Optimus watch out!" Ratchet cut a Vehicon in half before it could shoot Optimus in the back. A scream pierced the air.

"Ironelle!"


	3. Chapter 3

Autobot base

"They took her!" said Wheeljack and Bulkhead in unison, "They took Ellie! We've got to rescue her!" Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Nova, and Luna looked between each other.

"The Decepticon ship is moving. It could be anywhere by now," said Ratchet. With the silence broke the twins started crying and Optimus picked them up and took them to another room. Wheeljack and Bulkhead walked out of the room to take care of Shadow. Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ratchet were now the only ones left.

"Ratchet…When Ironelle saved me…Knockout attacked her and said: "A carrying femme shouldn't be on a battle field." Was Ironelle sparked?" she asked. Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at each other. Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He sat on one of the berths and looked down at his pedes.

"Yes…Ironelle was sparked. We both figured out earlier today…after she came back from purging her tanks. I scanned her and found a small spark attached to her spark. Then she came to apologize to me for freaking out about it and that's when the small spark transferred. By the scans she's about a month along." Bumblebee said, **_"Are you the sire?"_** in his series of beeps and clicks.

"Yes Bumblebee. I'm the sire," said Ratchet slowly. Smokescreen backed up a bit.

"You're the sire? Since when have you and she been in a relationship?"

"We have been and I am the sparkling's sire! I'm the only one she's interfaced with!"

"Easy Ratchet," said Arcee. She sat down beside him and she saw the tears brimming his optics. The red and white mech stood up and left the room.

Bulkhead hovered over Wheeljack's shoulder as he fed Shadow. Wheeljack let a loose tear drop from his optic without Bulkhead seeing and he held Shadow closer. Shadow squirmed in his grasp and grabbed hold of the bottle. Bulkhead smiled slightly.

"Easy Shadow." Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack's arm up to make Shadow let go of the bottle. She whined and reached for the bottle and Wheeljack set it back in her mouth. Wheeljack let go of the bottle and Shadow lifted the bottle by herself and finished drinking the energon.

"Good girl." Bulkhead stroked her helm and took the bottle from her. Wheeljack sat Shadow in her crib. She pulled herself up and held onto the side of it. She giggled and pointed at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Bulkhead patted her helm.

"I love you Shadow." Shadow babbled in reply and held Bulkhead's servo on her head. He kissed her helm.

"Sit down Shadow. You're going to fall." He sat her in the bottom again. She pouted.

"Don't give me that look Shadow." Bulkhead held out his servo and let her hold it. She held his servo tightly.

"Bulk leave her alone! She needs to recharge."

"Jackie."

"I mean it Bulk." Wheeljack laid on his berth and tried to close his optics.

"Jackie. What's wrong with you? You've been acting like a glitch mouse crawled up your tail pipe ever since Ellie was captured." Bulkhead heard Wheeljack growl.

"Jackie tell me."

"Shut up Bulk!" yelled Wheeljack, startling Shadow. She looked over at her mama and then cowered to the corner of her berth.

"What is wrong with your sorry aft Jackie!?"

"My sorry aft?! Bulkhead you're the sorry aft! You're acting like you don't even care that our best friend is captured by the FRAGGIN PIT SPAWN Decepticons!" he yelled again. Bulkhead's optics softened.

"Jackie. I do care about Ellie. We both do. Just because we let the Cons get her, doesn't mean I don't care about her. We'll get her back. With her and her sparkling safe and healthy." Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack into a hug.

"I love ya Jackie. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Bulk. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Jackie."

**The Nemesis**

"The other Autobots will come and save me!" yelled Ironelle. Knockout smiled evilly.

"Sure they will," Knockout said sarcastically as he held her chin in his servo. She pried away and growled.

"Don't mess with me Knockout!" She sat on the berth when she felt the spark communicate with her that it missed its sire. She instinctively put a servo over her abdominal plating. Knockout walked off. She sobbed to herself.

"I miss him too little spark, but your daddy is going to save us. I promise."

**Autobot Base, Next day**

Bulkhead walked into the main room and looked around. Optimus and Ratchet were at the computer trying to pinpoint the Nemesis.

"Any luck?" he asked. The two older bots looked at him.

"No Bulkhead. Were you and Wheeljack fighting last night?" Bulkhead chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah. But it's all better now. Friends fight. Nobody's perfect. Ratch can I have mine, Shadow and Jackie's rations?"

"Yes Bulkhead." Ratchet walked from the computer and towards the Energon supply. He grabbed a cube of low grade and two cubes of normal energon. Ratchet put the low grade in a bottle for Shadow and handed them to Bulkhead.

"Here you go Bulkhead."

"Thanks Ratch." Bulkhead walked back to his quarters and Wheeljack was on his berth with Shadow sitting on his chest. She clapped her servos and hit Wheeljack's chest armor.

"Don't wear yourself Shadow." Wheeljack lift his servo to Shadow and she grabbed his finger and started trying to suck on it. Bulkhead chuckled and walked over.

"Hey Shadow do you want your bottle?" She looked at Bulkhead, dropped Wheeljack's servo, and reached for him; making little whining noises.

"Here's you energon Jackie." He handed Wheeljack a cube, sat his on the table, and then picked up Shadow.

"Good morning Shadow." She giggled and reached for the bottle and babbled. Wheeljack chuckled.

"She's quite the little talker. Isn't she Bulk."

"Yes. Think of when she starts talking."

"Scary thought there Bulk." Bulkhead laughed and looked down at Shadow. She held the bottle with her tiny servos and looked up at him with big, innocent, blue optics. Bulkhead gently stroked her head fin.

"Silly femme."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nemesis**

"Rise and Shine femme!" yelled Knockout. Ironelle growled under her breath and sat up.

"What do you want Knockout?"

"Energon Ration. Do you want it or not? You're going to need it to develop a protoform for your sparkling." Ironelle growled again.

"Shut up Knockout." She walked over and took the cube from him. Knockout sneered.

"Don't look at me like that you fraggin Con!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I will end your sparklings life and quite possibly yours." Ironelle frowned and glared at the Decepticon and sat on her berth. She waited until he left and she tried to reach Ratchet's part of the bond. It was blocked.

_'The Cons must have blocked my bond with Ratchet.'_

She looked down at her abdominal plating. She felt a small tug inside and she pressed her servo to it.

"Are ok little guy?"

***-Jasper, Nevada-***

Miko hopped into Bulkhead's vehicle mode with her guitar and backpack.

"Any luck?"

"Any luck on what?"

"Finding Ellie!"

"No not yet Miko. We're still trying."

"I hope her and the baby are ok." Bulkhead mentally sighed.

"Yeah Miko. We all do." Miko patted his seat.

"I bet she'll be all right."

"I hope so Miko."

**A few months later...**

Ironelle laid on her berth. She used her servo and gently massaged her aching protoform. It was not used to being stretched out. Knockout rapped on the cell. "Come get your energon Wrecker." Ironelle stood up and took the energon cubes from the Con medic.

"Still think your medic is coming to save you Wrecker?" She growled and started to drink the first cube.

"That protoform looks like it's coming together quite well. You've got a bulging protoform. Lord Megatron will be quite happy to know this information." She held back the urge to attack him. He watched her drink the energon and he waited until she finished and he took the cases. Knockout threw them in the waste bin outside her cell and walked closer to her.

"I can see why that Autobot medic likes you. You have a very attractive frame. And those beautiful blue optics. And your fraggin hot aft." Ironelle felt her energon boil inside her energon lines as Knockout's needle sharp fingers crawl up and down her frame. Her sensory circuits made her stand stiff.

"Oh the Wrecker is nervous. Don't worry. I won't hurt you...much." Knockout punctured a energon line and she started bleeding from her side. She squeezed her optics shut from the pain. Knockout grabbed her neck and kept her from moving it. He pressed her down against the cell berth. She tried to kick him away.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I can end you and your sparkling's lives," he purred into her audio receptor. She whimpered as Knockout applied pressure to her abdominal plating.

"Fine! Just don't hurt my sparkling!"

"Good femme." Knockout purred. He broke another energon line on her side.

"If you're good then I won't interface with you. If you misbehave then I'll rape you."

"I wouldn't touch her again if I were you," said a familiar voice. Ironelle looked over and saw Ratchet with his swords drawn.

"And what if I do?"

"I'll skewer you!" Knockout backed away. Ratchet ran forwards, jammed his sword into Knockout's shoulder. He cried out in pain and let go of Ironelle. She ran towards Ratchet and hugged him.

"I knew you guys would come and rescue me." Ratchet hugged her back.

"We tried to get you back for 4 months! And I'm going to take you home!" Ratchet picked her up and ran out of the Con brig.

_::Arcee open the ground bridge!::_

_::Opening now!::_

**Later...**

Ratchet scanned her multiple times.

"I'm fine. Besides Knockout almost raping me I'm fine. A little traumatized but not hurt.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with gentle worried optics.

"I'm fine." She looked down at her abdominal plating.

"Ratchet what's going on?" He looked alarmed. She sighed and grabbed his servo and placed it on her abdominal plating. His large servo almost covered her entire abdomen and she chuckled. He realized and he smiled.

"Ellie that's the sparkling kicking." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it Ratchet." He gently held her to his chest.

"I'm glad to be back Ratchet. I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

Ironelle held Miko on her shoulder and listened to her questions and tried to answer them.

"Did the Cons hurt you? If they did I'll tear them to scrap!"

"No they didn't hurt me. Knockout tried to…" She vented a strong intake.

"Threaten me. He said If I misbehaved he would hurt me and the sparkling. By raping me."

"I'll kill him!"

"Don't pull a Wheeljack on me Miko. The last thing we need is you, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack going to get revenge on the Cons for bot napping me and holding me hostage for 4 months." Ironelle rubbed Miko's shoulder with her servo gently. Miko smiled and patted Ironelle's armor.

"Ok. I won't." Ironelle smiled and gently held Miko in her servos.

"Hey Ellie Bulkhead told me that your baby kicked a few days ago. Did it really?" Ironelle smiled and looked down at the little human girl.

"Yes Miko. It did."

"Cool! What did it feel like?" Ironelle smiled and sat down in the med-bay.

"Do you remember that time that I was recharging in here and you walked on my abdominal plating?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that." The green femme smiled.

"That's what it felt like. It felt like you were walking on my abdominal plating." Miko looked down at Ironelle's midsection.

"You've got a belly!" said Miko brightly. Ironelle smiled.

"You were there when Ratchet rescued me. I had a belly. That was a few days ago and you just now noticed?"

"Yeah! I'm slow to realize things sometimes."

"Apparently Miko." She sat Miko down beside her. Bulkhead ran in looking extremely flustered.

"If Wheeljack comes in here asking where I am tell him that I was never here!" Bulkhead then transformed and sped out of the base.

"What the heck?"

"I have no idea." Ironelle smiled slightly.

"Hey Miko do you want to feel the sparkling?" Miko looked around at her.

"I can?"

"It's kicking now. Come here." Miko sat on Ironelle's leg and gently pressed her hand against the plating on Ironelle's belly.

"It feels like you're getting hit."

"I guess that's a way to describe it." Ironelle smiled and looked down at her.

"It's so cool!" squeaked Miko. Miko smiled and looked up to meet Ironelle's optics.

"I bet you'll be a great mommy! And I bet the baby will be sooo cute!" Ironelle smiled.

"Where are the others Miko?"

"They went to disable Megatron's Weather Machine," The jade green femme shuddered.

"I heard Megatron yelling at his soldiers about it when he had me locked up. Appearently Energon had melted part of it and he was making them fix it."

"Good. He needed t to mess up."

"Yeah. That weird weather messed up your planet a little."

"Yeah it did. And Megatron is stupid for thinking that he couldn't be beat."

"Yeah he is Miko."

**A few months later...**

**Ironelle is 6 months sparked...**

**The Wash Racks...**

Ironelle scrubbed Ratchet's armor.

"Ratchet I swear that even though you don't leave base much you are messy." He chuckled and she rolled her optics.

"I can't help it."

"I know you say you can't you pain in the aft." She gently hit his arm. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. She smiled back at sprayed the water at him. Ratchet felt the water run over his back struts and then he heard metal clash with the wall. He snapped around and saw Ironelle leaning against the wall with a pained look in her optics.

"Ratchet I don't know what's going on," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I—" she gasped and looked down. A small amount of energon leaked from behind her interface cover.

"Ratchet what's going on?" she said; tears leaking from her optics. Ironelle looked up at Ratchet. He helped her sit down on the bench and he gently mopped up the small amount of energon from her legs. She couldn't stop crying and Ratchet wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry Ironelle." He scanned her and he vented a intake.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" she whimpered. Her intakes hitched as a pain struck her abdomen.

"You've gone into premature labor."

"What?! No Ratchet! I can't!" she said before holding her stomach in pain again. Ratchet rubbed her back slowly.

"You are. Just calm down and I'm going to bring you to the med-bay and try to stop it before the labor gets too far." Ratchet put his servos under her knees and behind her back. She held to his armor as he carried her. He was silent but he felt all three of their sparks beat in rhythm and Ironelle seemed to notice it too. She groaned in pain and Ratchet walked faster. He set her down on a medical berth and searched though data-pads.

"Where is that fragging data pad!?" he growled.

"Ratchet please hurry," sobbed Ironelle. She felt tears fall down her cheeks in waterfalls. Ratchet smiled.

"Here it is. Ironelle I'll be right back! I need to go to the big med-bay!" He ran out of the room. She felt another contraction start and she squeezed her optics shut. A servo enveloped her own and she opened her optics.

"Take it easy Tiny."

"Jackie? What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you. I know how that kind of pain feels." He gently wiped her tears.

"Just take it easy." He looked around.

"Where's the Doc?"

"B-Big med-bay." The contraction died off and Wheeljack looked down the hall.

"He should be back soon. Until then I'm staying here with you." Ironelle smiled.

"Like I did for you."

"Yeah, Tiny." Wheeljack smiled slightly. Another contraction his and Ironelle whined in pain.

"I'm surprised the Doc doesn't have you hooked up to any monitors."

"M-Me too." Ironelle sighed as the contraction died off. Wheeljack looked down the hall

"Here he comes now." Ratchet ran into the room with a needle in his servo.

"I got it. I'll be able to stop the labor." Wheeljack held Ironelle's arm and Ratchet injected the needle's contents into a large energon line.

"It's going to make you want to recharge in a few minutes so recharge when it starts."

"O-Ok...Ratchet." She felt her gestational chamber relax and she started to feel drowsy.

**Later...**

Ratchet held Ironelle in his arms as he stroked the bulge in her armor. She like it just sitting with the mech she loved and feeling him bond with both her and the sparkling. Ironelle rested her helm on Ratchet's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to move. I like sitting with you." Ratchet smiled and kissed her gently. The sparkling kicked and Ironelle chuckled.

"The sparkling's jealous," she laughed. Ratchet chuckled.

"Don't worry little one. We love you too." Ironelle let her optics drift shut and her systems power down for recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later...**

**Ironelle is 9 months sparked...**

**9 pm...**

Ratchet looked in to make sure Ironelle was recharging. She was lying on her side with her back touching the wall. He smiled and walked in. Ratchet laid down beside her and gently held her slim servo. She smiled and he kissed her helm.

"Night Ellie." Ratchet turned on his side so that he was facing Ellie. She moved slightly and the servo that was resting on her distended abdomen was now in front of her. Ratchet covered her in the recharge blanket and tried to recharge himself.

**Later...**

Ratchet at least thought he was still recharging but he thought that he heard someone taking quick pain stricken intakes. He opened his optics.

_'Defiantly not recharging then who is mak—'_

Ironelle.

Ratchet looked over at the wall where she had been lying. She wasn't there but the intakes still seemed to be coming from the room.

"Ellie?"

"R-Ratchet?" He heard her groan in pain.

"I-It's time. I've been in labor for the past two hours Ratchet! I couldn't get you awake!" she said with panic laced in her voice. He tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't turn on.

"The light is blown. I'm in the floor. I couldn't stand up an—" Ironelle let out a cry of pain. He got up and felt of the walls until he reached the door. He opened it and saw Ironelle against the wall close to their berth.

"This really hurts Ratchet!" Tears flowed down her face.

"Don't worry. I'll get you down to the big med-bay!" Ratchet walked over to her and picked her up.

**Later...**

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Optimus waited outside the big med-bay. Ratchet had the door locked and Wheeljack looked mad enough to throw a grenade at the door so he could get in there. They heard Ratchet mumble something and Ironelle groan and scream in pain. Finally they heard what they were waiting for. The sound of a sparkling crying...

Everybody was talking and smiling now. Wheeljack still looked mad but he wore a smile. Ratchet opened the door and walked out with a bundle in his arms.

**_"What is it?" _**asked Bumblebee.

"It's a mech Bumblebee," said Ratchet with a smile on his face.

"What's his name Ratch?" asked Bulkhead. Ratchet's smile seemed to grow a little more.

"His designation is Redcord."

**Later...**

Ironelle smiled as Bulkhead patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Shadow's going to have another playmate once little Redcord's old enough," Ironelle said.

"She'll enjoy that."

"I bet she would." Wheeljack smiled over at her.

"What are ya smilin' at Jackie?"

"You. You and that l'il mech of yours. I wonder which will be easier to raise. Shadow or Red."

"I don't know Jackie. I guess we'll have to see." Ratchet walked back in.

"All right. Bulkhead, Wheeljack get out. Ironelle and Redcord need to rest." They nodded.

"See ya guys."

"See ya Ellie." Ratchet walked over to Ironelle as soon as the two mechs left and kissed her gently. Ironelle kissed back gently.

"I love you Ratchet."

"I love you too Ironelle. So much." Ratchet looked down at Redcord.

"Our little mech." Redcord twitched a little as Ratchet used his pointer finger to gently stroke Red's tiny palm.

"He looks so peaceful when he recharges."

"As does someone else."

"I get it, I get it. You want me to recharge and rest. I will. I just want to hold him for a little bit longer."

"All right. But then you're recharging. You've been awake almost all night."

"All right. I will! I promise."

"You'd better."

"I will," she said with a smile.

* * *

**The END! Do you want me to put up the sequel? Review if you would like me to.**


End file.
